ulang tahun
by tarinapple
Summary: "Saiki, kau tidak membelikan apapun untuk Teruhashi-san? Anu … bukankah itu sedikit jahat?" [ canon modifikasi ]


"… begitulah, jadi kaudatang,'kan?"

Teruhashi Kokomi menatap penuh harap lawan bicaranya. Cukup sulit untuk mendapat kesempatan bicara berdua seperti ini, untungnya tidak ada yang mengikuti. Kokomi berusaha keras membuat pesta supaya lawan bicaranya ini mau datang, ia bahkan menyingkirkan Kakak dan _fans_ -nya. Hanya demi dia, dan _Ohfu_ -nya.

Pemuda berhelai pink itu memasang pose berpikir sejenak.

" _Aku akan datang."_

Dan malam harinya Teruhashi Kokomi tidak bisa tidur. Esok memang hari ulangtahunnya, tapi seharusnya kalian tahu ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu.

"Saiki akan ke rumahku. _Yesss_!"

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ulangtahun © tarinapple | 2018**_

 _ **Saiki Kusuo no**_ _ **Ψ**_ _ **-nan © Asou Shuuichi**_

 **catatan: kalau** _ **italic**_ **berarti Saiki bicara lewat telepati ya, kalau** _ **no italic**_ **ya langsung.**

 **warning: a little bit ooc (maybe), typo, and newbie author:"**

 **happy reading^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERISIK**. Karena itulah aku benci berada di tempat ramai seperti _Mall_ ini. Seharusnya di musim panas aku tidak perlu repot-repot keluar rumah. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, karena penganggu datang ke rumahku siang tadi. Mereka diundang ke pesta ulangtahun Teruhashi- _san_ , 6 Agustus besok, jadi mereka mengajakku untuk mencari hadiah bersama-sama.

Aku tidak berniat membelikan sesuatu untuk Teruhashi- _san_ , pasalnya ia adalah gadis yang diberkati Tuhan, apa pun bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Yah, walaupun begitu kami harus tetap memberi hadiah. Apalagi aku. Gadis itu paling berharap mendapat hadiah dariku. Dan sialnya tak ada yang terpikirkan olehku.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan sarung tangan kelap-kelip ini? Teruhashi- _san_ pasti sangat cocok memakainya." Kaidou menunjuk sebuah sarung tangan berwarna _pink._ Hm, serupa dengan warna rambutku.

" _Baka_!" Kobayasu mengambil sarung tangan itu dari gantungannya. Yah, warna kesukaan Teruhashi- _san_ adalah biru, tapi tidak ada bukti dia tidak akan menyukai sarung tangan itu.

"Teruhashi- _san_ akan cocok memakai apa saja, bahkan daun pisang pun pasti cocok untuknya. Pikirkanlah yang lebih istimewa, Shun!"

Jadi bagian itu yang kauprotes? Lagipula daun pisang itu sedikit keterlaluan, Kobayasu.

"Heh, selera kalian sangat buruk. Bagaimana jika kita itu?"

Hm? Nendou menunjuk sebuah toko di utara.

Bahlul.

Kaidou menendang Nendou dengan cukup keras. "Bedebah, Nendou! Kau tidak sadar kita ini laki-laki?! Mengapa kita harus membelikannya itu?! Kita ini 'kan tidak tahu u-u-u-u-uk-uku-ukurannya!"

"Nendou aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi kau harus lebih menghomati Teruhashi- _san_. Kau akan digilas oleh _fanclub_ –nya setelah memberi itu," timpal Kobayasu.

Aku menghela napas saja. Nendou memang bahlul, aku tidak mengira ia akan sebahlul ini. Lagipula hanya dengan masuk ke _toko pakaian dalam_ dengan tampang itu, kau bisa mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

"Nceh, masa cuma begitu aku sampai dikatai bodoh segala."

" _Kenyataannya kau memang bodoh, Nendou,"_ batin Kaidou dan Kobayasu bersamaan.

"Ayolah, apa kalian tidak ada ide? Bagaimana denganmu, Saiki?"

Kenapa jadi bertanya padaku, preman tobat? _"Yah, mungkin boneka?"_ Asal saja.

"AH! Lebih baik kita berpencar saja! Melihat tampang Nendou membuat ide-ideku hilang." Kaidou yang pertama pergi. _Good job_ , Kaidou.

Lalu Kobayasu mengikuti Kaidou sementara aku mengabaikan Nendou dan naik ke lantai dua. Kami bersepakat berkumpul di lantai satu, sejam lagi. Aku melihat bermacam-macam toko, tidak ada yang menarik. Setidaknya aku harus menemukan satu saja hadiah.

 _Enam puluh menit kemudian…_

 _Yare-yare_ , pada akhirnya aku tak menemukan barang bagus untuk Teruhashi- _san_.

"Woo … bungkus kadomo benar-benar cantik, Aren." Apanya yang cantik jika kertas kado itu tanpa motif dan hanya diikat pita?

"Nendou, aku harap kau tidak membeli sesuatu yang menyeleneh," cicit Kaidou lagi. Aku langsung melihat tembus pandang kado Nendou, hm tidak buruk. Setidaknya Teruhashi- _san_ tidak akan _langsung_ membencimu,

"Ah, aku harap Teruhashi- _san_ menyukai hadiah kita." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kobayasu melirikku.

"Saiki, kau tidak membelikan apapun untuk Teruhashi- _san_. Anu … bukankah itu sedikit jahat?"

" _Tidak, juga, aku sudah punya hadiah,"_ dustaku.

"Oke! Semuanya sudah dapat hadiah! Bagaimana—"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan ramen!"

Nendou, memotong perkataan seseorang itu tidak baik, lho. Apalagi dia adalah si Sayap Kegelapan.

.

.

.

Maka tibalah aku di rumah Teruhashi- _san_ , jam lima sore esok harinya. Gadis itu berbinar menatapku, aura bahagia ditambah pikirannya yang kudengar membuatku menghela napas.

"S-selamat datang, Saiki- _kun_! Kau yang terakhir. Semuanya sudah ada di dalam."

Aku mengangguk dan memasuki rumahnya. Tapi ketika menaiki tangga langkahku memelan akibat ocehan batin Teruhashi.

" _A-apa maksud Saiki, itu?! Ia bahkan tak tersenyum atau mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku! Kalau begini sia-sia saja aku mengadakan pesta."_

 _Yare-yare_ , Jangan begitu, Teruhashi- _san_. Jangan bertindak karenaku, tapi karena dirimu sendiri. Menyerah, aku melepas topi dan menoleh padanya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Teruhashi- _san_. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu."

Yah, langsung dari mulutku, sudahkah kausenang sekarang?

Tidak, ia melongo. _"A-A-A-A-A-Apa-apaan ituuuu?! K-keren!"_

Masih salah, ya?

.

.

Pesta berlangsung cukup meriah. Maksudku, jika ada Teruhashi- _san_ maka semuanya akan meriah. Meriah dalam kamusku artinya banyak makanan manis. Ini adalah pesta ulangtahun, kue adalah menu utama.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Teruhashi- _san_ , tidak ada kakaknya atau _Kokomins_ hari ini. Rumah ini benar-benar diisi oleh Teruhashi-san dan teman-teman yang diundang dalam pesta. Teman-teman yang kalian tahu siapa.

Hm, Mera- _san_ tidak ada di sini. Tidakkah ini jahat, Teruhashi- _san_? Pesta penuh makanan seperti ini sangat jarang untuknya, lho.

"Kalau lama-lama begini bisa bosan,'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain? Yah, kalau Kokomi setuju saja." Yumehara- _san_ berniat bermain permainan raja lalu melakukan kecurangan supaya bisa mencuri kesempatan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh bersama Kaidou.

Kalau Yumehara- _san_ yang menyarankan kurasa Teruhashi- _san_ akan—

"Hm, ide bagus, Chiyo- _chan_!"

—menyetujuinya, itu pasti.

" _Aaa… aku akan menjadi Rajanya dan memerintah Saiki!"_

Seringaiku muncul tanpa permisi. Ini karena Teruhashi- _san_ berpikir bisa menjadi Raja. Maaf saja, terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengalahkanku.

Maka Tuan Rumah pun mengeluarkan stik yang telah diisi nomor sebelumnya. Kami mengambilnya satu per satu. Ini terlalu mudah untukku.

Melihat stik yang diambilnya bukan stik Raja, Teruhashi- _san_ sedikit murung. Namun setelah berpikir, _'Kalau yang mengambilnya Yumehara-san, ia pasti akan memerintah Saiki dan aku! Ia sudah tahu semuanya!'_

"Yosh! Siapa yang menjadi Raja?!"

"Aku." Setelah aku berkata begitu, gadis itu memasang wajah, ' _Jangan bercanda!'._

"O, _Aibou_ yang memegangnya."

"Keberuntunganmu lumayan juga, Saiki. Aku bahkan bisa memerintah Tuhan untuk memberiku keburuntungan jika aku mau." Nah, kalau begitu tunjukanlah, Kaidou.

"Sssst! Biarkan Saiki memberi perintah."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada hal yang ingin kuperintahkan sebenarnya. Tingkah mereka yang normal saja sudah memalukan, aku jadi tidak perlu memberi perintah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

Mungkin akan kucoba. Nomor 1 Teruhashi- _san_ , nomor 2 Nendou, nomor 3 Hairo, nomor 4 Kaidou, nomor 5 Kobayasu, nomor 6 Yumehara- _san_.

" _Nomor 4 dan 6 tolong duduk bersebelahan."_

Yumehara- _san_ langsung bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Kaidou dengan semangat. Si _Chuunibyou_ itu tampaknya oke-oke saja. Sementara batin gadis di sampingnya sangat berisik dan penuh rasa syukur. Dipikir-pikir lagi, mengapa aku mau melakukan ini?

" _Apa ini? Apa Saiki sengaja? Tidak sengaja? Ah, biarlah, yang penting aku duduk di samping Kaidou-_ kun _sekarang! Tee-he!"_

"Yosh! Selanjutnya aku yang akan jadi raja. Ayo kita kocok lagi!"

Hm? Satu perintah saja untuk satu raja, ya? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat, Kobayasu?

"Habisnya tidak seru jika satu orang itu terus yang menjadi raja," sambungnya. Ini berarti aku tidak bisa menjadi raja lagi. Yasudahlah, tidak asik juga jika permainan berada di bawah kehendakku. Cenayang sepertiku dengan mudah mengendalikan permainan ini tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Lagipula jika begitu, Teruhashi- _san_ tidak akan senang.

 _ **Raja: Kaidou**_

"Nomor empat cobalah mengupil!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Begitu katanya, tapi nyatanya perintah raja tak bisa ditentang.

"AHAHAHAH! LUCU SEKALI AREN!"

"AKAN KUBALAS KAU!"

 _ **Raja: Nendou**_

"O, kalian semua cobalah tersenyum lebar!"

"Hei! Kau harus menyebut nomornya dulu, Nendou!" Yumehara- _san_ memprotes.

"Kalau begitu, satu sampai enam tunjukan gigi kalian selama 2 menit." Sialan, Nendou, ini hal yang paling kubenci. Hei, apa boleh memerintah semuanya sekaligus?

Tiap manusia di sini melirikku.

"NYAHAHAHAH! _CHIBI_ KAU KONYOL, KAU JUGA AIBOU!"

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya darimu, sialan.

 _ **Raja: Hairo**_

"Nomor satu, cobalah untuk berdiri dengan satu kaki selama sepuluh menit! Itu bagus untuk melatih keseimbangan."

Aku kasihan pada Kaidou.

 _ **Raja: Saiki (lagi)**_

" _Nomor enam tersenyum sambil menampilkan gigi selama 30 menit."_

"Oi, _Aibou_! Kau dendam padaku, ya?!"

Hm, tidak juga.

Dan setelah lima belas kali putaran, hampir semuanya kelihatan lelah. Mereka terlalu semangat.

"Ini menyenangkan …" Kaidou terengah sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi entah kenapa sangat melelahkan." — _Kakiku rasanya mau pataahhh_

"Iya! Ini sangat menyenangkan." Teruhashi- _san_ tersenyum gembira namun sedetik kemudian menggerutu dalam batinnya, _"Aku ingin jadi raja! Sekali saja!"_

 _Yare-yare,_ Tuhan sepertinya berpihak padaku hari ini. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, lho. Aku hanya—ehem—curang di putaran pertama.

"Ini sudah lumayan gelap. Apa kami menganggu jika lebih lama di sini, Teruhash- _san_?" Hairo … ia masih bertanya dengan nada berapi-api. Bahkan aku juga lumayan lelah. Bukan fisik, tapi pikiranku, karena terus menerus mendengarkan suara hati yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali! Aku sangat senang jika kalian lebih lama ada di sini!" kemudian ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum bahagia. Hm, mungkin dia memang benar-benar senang karena semua orang di sini. Ocehan batin yang kudengar sedari tadi adalah kegregetan Teruhashi- _san_ yang sedikit kelewat batas karena tak bisa menjadi raja sekali pun.

"Aku kira sebaiknya kita pulang. Kokomi, tidakkah kau mau merayakan ini bersama keluarga? Kakakmu misalnya? Merayakannya dengan kami saja tidak adil, lho! Orang-orang dari _fanclub_ -mu sangat sedih ketika tahu kau hanya mengundang kami ke sini." Yumehara- _san_ , ia cukup cerdas jika masalahnya seperti ini.

"Ah, kalau soal itu, aku mengundang kalian karena aku merasa sangat dekat dengan kalian akhir-akhir ini. Kukira hari ini akan lebih menyenangkan jika kuhabiskan dengan kalian! Kalau soal keluargaku jangan khawatir, mereka akan kembali pukul delapan malam, kami akan merayakan ulangtahunku bersama!" _—tapi kalau untuk fanclub-ku, aku minta maaf, jika mengundang mereka berapa banyak makanan yang harus kusiapkan?_

Hm, itu benar.

"Aaa, Kokomi! Sekali lagi selamat ulangtahun!"

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, hadiah kalian akan kujaga baik-baik!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Saiki – _kun_ sudah pulang duluan kah? Kenapa ke toiletnya lama sekali?" Hairo, kau memang perhatian dari dulu, tapi sekarang tak usah pedulikan aku.

" _Aibou_ memang suka begitu, ya. Menghilang tiba-tiba."

Gadis yang tengah berulang tahun itu menjetikkan jari. "Ah! Saiki- _kun_ memang pulang duluan!"

Aku mengangkat kacamata dan mengucek sebentar mataku. Melakukan penglihatan jarak jauh akhir-akhir ini sering kulakukan, yah memantau orang-orang itu agar aku bisa menghindar bila sudah dalam radius yang membahayakan.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan Teruhashi- _san_ yang membawa sepotong kue lagi dan minuman. _Yare-yare,_ akhirnya mereka pulang.

Hm? Aku memang masih di rumah Teruhashi- _san_. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, 'kan?

" _E-etto_ … Saiki- _kun_ , sampaikan terimakasih pada Ibumu, ya. Aku akan memakai syalnya saat musim dingin nanti."

Aku memasukkan potongan kue ke dalam mulut sebelum mengangguk. Sial, rasa ada bagian dari kuenya yang melumer, ini … ini …

"Shubharhashii.*" Tanpa sadar aku berbicara meski kue itu belum kutelan. (*: _subarashii_ = luar biasa)

"Eh? _Nani, nani?"_ Tanpa sadar pula Teruhashi- _san_ mendekatkan diri.

" _Kuenya sangat enak,"_ Aku menelannya sebelum lanjut, "Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Iya, kau menyukainya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, ia menatapku senang lalu menunduk. Spontan aku meletakkan sendok dan merogoh saku celanaku. Ocehan _'Saiki-kun tak memberiku hadiah? Bukannya aku berharap banyak sih, meski kami sudah resmi sekarang …'_ memasuki pikiranku sebanyak sepuluh kali membuatku tak tahan lagi.

"I-ini …?"

Sebenarnya saat di _Mall_ ada stan yang menjual tiket _grand opening_ taman bermain di kota sebelah. Aku kira akan buruk jika memberinya itu saja tanpa ada barang yang berkesan. Yah, dari ekspresinya, aku harap tidak buruk.

"Dua? Tiketnya dua?" Ia membolak-balik tiketnya. "D-dengan siapa aku akan pergi ke sana?"

Sepertinya itu hobimu, Teruhashi- _san_ , membuatku mengatakan sesuatu dua kali. "Tentu, aku."

"Aaaaaaa! Saikiiii!"

Tanpa aba-aba gadis ini memelukku dari samping. Untungnya aku tidak tersedak. Yah, tentu saja ia senang. Sudah sebulan kami berpacaran dan baru kali ini aku mengajak kencan. Bukannya aku tidak mau, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan seorang gadis kesayangan Akademi PK yang dikelilingi banyak lelaki setiap harinya.

" _Tiket itu memiliki nomor 1222 dan 1333. Tiket dengan nomor sama berurut seperti itu bisa kita bawa untuk mengunjungi salah satu_ spot _khusus di sana."_ Tentu saja aku mendapat nomor itu dengan mudah.

Teruhashi- _san_ yang tadinya menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundakku, mendongak. Aku memundurkan wajahku sedikit.

" _Spot_ khusus apa saja?"

Apa saja, ya? "Spot taman air, spot taman kanak-kanak, dan spot kencan." Tangannya mencengkram erat pundakku. Bukannya aku merasa sakit, tapi ia benar-benar melampiaskan rasa senangnya _padaku_.

"Boleh aku pilih ke _spot_ mana kita akan pergi?"

"Sesukamu saja, kau yang berulangtahun," jawabku sambil sedikit menaikkan sudut bibir. Ia tersenyum penuh dan memelukku lagi. Lebih erat, sambil meracau. Meracau dalam ucapannya dan batinnya. Sial, hanya kuberi tiket taman bermain saja _senangnya_ bisa seperti ini? Bagaimana jika aku menulis surat cinta memalukan sepanjang 200 kata—ide pertama yang kubuang karena aku merasa kemampuanku menulis surat adalah nol besar—masihkah dia hidup besok?

Aku menghela napas, lalu menjauhkan kue dan minuman.

Tidak ada salahnya membalas pelukan kekasihmu ketika dia ulangtahun meski hanya kami berdua di rumah ini bukan?

Banyak … banyak sekali yang terjadi. Aku bahkan masih mempertanyakan diriku sendiri yang berkata _'Iya'_ bulan lalu. Kemudian setelah menjalaninya aku tidak merasa perasaannya salah, dan aku tak merasa perasaanku salah.

Aku tidak ingin mengilas baliknya, akan sangat memalukan bagiku. Lagipula yang berhak tahu hal ini hanya aku dan Teruhashi- _san_. Jika _Kokomins_ dan kakaknya sampai tahu hubunganku dengan gadis ini, apa kabar diriku besok. Bukannya aku tak bisa menghentikannya, aku hanya malas. Terlalu merepotkan

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Teruhashi- _san_ melepas pelukannya. Senyumnya belum luntur. " _Ne_ , ayo main janken, kalau aku menang, c-cium aku?"

Mengernyit sejenak. Janken? Kuulang, kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengalahkanku. Pikiranmu terbaca jelas.

" _Jan! Ken! Pon!"_

Aku kertas, dia gunting.

 _Cup_.

Aku mengecup keningnya secepat kilat. Ia mengembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Saiki! Kautahu bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

 _Cup._

Pipi kirinya adalah sasaran keduaku. Teruhashi- _san_ mengguncang bahuku.

"Sa~i~ki~! Kautahu bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kau selalu saja, selalu saja pura-pura tidak peka…?" Dan rengekannya akan menutup malam ini.

"Kokomiiii! _Tadaimaaaa_! _Onii-chan_ mu ini pulang, lho!"

… Oke, suara dari lantai bawah itu yang akan menutupnya malam ini. Aku masih bisa kabur,'kan?

"…"

Aa, aku lengah.

.

.

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: fic ini perwujudan rasa bahagia akibat ch. 242 benar-benar diadaptasi ke last eps animenya kemarin:"")) SaiTeru:"3 btw untuk permainan ou-sama nya saya sengaja begituin hehe and map jika fic-nya agak garing, sayanya newbie sih:'(**

 **makasih banyak yang sudah mampir, tinggalkan kritik dan saran jika berkenan:'3**

 **with love,**

 **tarinapple**


End file.
